All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Accelerated atherosclerosis is a severe and life threatening complication of systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE). SLE is more prevalent in women of childbearing age and African-Americans. Current treatment is non-specific immunosuppression with substantial serious side effects. Even with these agents, patients remain at risk for cardiovascular complications. The incomplete response to treatment indicates the need for more specific and less toxic therapies. It is now understood that the initiation and progression of atherosclerosis in SLE patients is modulated by the balance between opposing immune responses, atheroprotective and proatherogenic. Provided herein are methods for treating SLE and diagnosing the likelihood of cardiovascular diseases in subject with SLE.